Underneath A Somber Sky
by Wise Angel192
Summary: *Ch. 614 spoilers* She was overcome with emotions, but had no idea why. "As soon as she saw Hinata, she slide to the ground, arms tightly hugging her own body, her entire body began to shake as she let herself be overwhelmed by her emotions." NejiTen


Title: Underneath a Somber Sky

Genre: Angst/Hurt/Comfort

Characters: Tenten, Hinata Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga

Pairings: Nejiten

Info: *Ch. 614 spoliers*" As soon as she saw Hinata, she slide to the ground, arms tightly hugging her own body, her entire body began to shake as she let herself be overwhelmed by her emotions." NejiTen

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor am I profiting from this fanfiction.

* * *

_It_ happened when Tenten was in the midst of a heated battle, the debris was flying about in a violent manner. In that very moment when _it_ occurred, she felt her entire body grow cold despite the heat of the region, her heart felt hollow and she felt that a part of her shattered and disappeared.

She had no idea why she was overcome with such an emotional state. She knew in her heart of hearts that something was wrong, in the midst of the war operations, something had gone terribly wrong and that was what was greatly affecting her state - both physiologically and emotionally. She felt a tug on her heart strings, and a single tear slid down her tan check. One tear, became a trail of dots until the tears flowed freely down in streaks across her face. Nearby, comrades looked at her with concern.

Tenten still had no idea why she was reacting the way she was, why the tears would just not stop falling. She did not know how to stop them because she was not even sure why she was crying. She brushed off the unsettling feeling that had overcome her, reminding herself that she was in the middle of a battle; it was not time to let ridiculous feelings with no clear foundation muddle up her vision of the future to come. What would her teammates say about her? What would _he_ say about her? Certainly, Neji would think her moment of free-flowing tears was a sign of weakness that could cloud her judgment. She promised she would stay strong, so strong she stayed.

It was not until the next day, while the sun was high and peeking through clouds in the somber sky that she knew why she had reacted the way she did the previous day.

The fellow shinobi around her were busying themselves preparing for the next fight they were sure was to come (they were certain that within mere minutes or hours, an ambush would occur). It was in the midst of the hustle and bustle when she saw her. There was Hinata Hyuuga heading straight towards her, eyes red and swollen, profusely apologizing between constant fits of sobs.

That was the moment she knew that the unsettling feeling she pushed aside was real, something terrible really had happen. The moment her tears started falling the previous day, her heart had shattered into thousands of pieces because the person holding her heart together had left the world that she was still forced to reside in.

As soon as she saw Hinata, she slide to the ground, arms tightly hugging her own body, her entire body began to shake as she let herself be overwhelmed by her emotions. Salty tears fell from her eyes like rushing waterfalls. Her outburst attracted looks by the people nearby, but no one dared approach her except for the young Hyuuga who was still crying.

Hinata tried to calm herself so she could support her friend. As Hinata wrapped an arm around an emotionally distraught Tenten, the older girl reached for a chain hidden underneath her shirt. On the chain was a silver band with a single diamond in the middle, flanked by two jade stones. She held tightly onto the ring as she cried even louder, allowing the Hyuuga girl to pull her into a light embrace.

At that moment, the sky seemed to have felt her pain, for gray clouds released drops of rain as the wind began a loud, fierce howl, effectively masking the brunette's sobbing screams, while rain and tears mingled as one.

* * *

A/N: Well that was a bit emotionally laden. It's been years since I have written and posted anything on FFN, but due to ch. 614, I was inspired to write this little one-shot. I love NejiTen, so I knew I had to write something with the pair. Thank you for reading. Go NejiTen!


End file.
